The cost of building houses and other building constructions built on site by conventional building methods has increases substantially during recent years. This has been due to the increasing costs of materials and labor, and the fact that due to the age of specialization of the tradespeople it became necessary to have more people participate in the building of any structure.
In an attempt to cope with these increasing costs of construction efforts were made to apply factory techniques to the building of houses and other building constructions. Due to the wide range of designs that were needed to meet the demands imposed by the public and by industry, and the fact that competition has been keen, the quality of factory built houses has decreased. This resulted in such houses deteriorating more rapidly in value than houses built on site by conventional methods, thereby adding substantially to the overall costs of such houses.
This invention has been developed in an effort to overcome these difficulties and to provide a system whereby a very strong and accurately dimensioned framework can be produced on a basis that precision factory control can be applied to provide suitable frameworks for a wide range of building constructions to which any desired closure members can be applied.
The scope of this invention is very broad, and accommodates small relatively light constructions such for example as toys to large heavy constructions such as bridges or tall buildings. The thickness or gauge of the materials used can be increased as needed to accommodate the larger and more extensive constructions.